The Wolf and The Tiger
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: Luna and Baihu want to go up to the waterfall for the day, but before they do they get into a few sneaky things, just for fun. Set a year before Nemesis.


In the far valleys of China there a little village called Fang, the village is different from others as it is for Neko-Jin's. In the forest there is a home too three, a granddaughter of the age of 8, a grandson of the age of 6 and their grandfather. Their grandfather was a kind man with a heart of gold for his two grandkids, he loved them with his heart and soul as much as they loved him.

It was normal for a family to be close but not as close as what these three were. The older grandkid was Luna, she was responsible and caring for her younger sibling, she cared for him and her grandfather with all her heart. The younger grandkid was Baihu, he was a very playful child and enjoyed being around his older sister and grandfather more then anything else in the world, the two were closer then two pea's in a pot.

Their bond was strong and couldn't be broken...

* * *

The day was bright and cloudless with a gentle breeze, it was a perfect day to go to the valley's waterfall. And I would know since, I've lived here my whole life, ever since I was born. I've never seen the world out side the mountains before, to me the outside world is nothing since I have everything I need right here in the village of fang, my home and the only place I'll ever be cause I don't plan to leave the village for the outside world anytime soon. I've heard stories about it the outside from the grandfather Rei, he said it was a great place but there are always someone around with a bad piece of mind.

But anyway, today was like any other day bright and colourful, and me in bed under the covers on my side of the bedroom that I share with my little brother. my head under the covers and the pillow on the floor, yeah it fell off but I'm not bother to pick it back up and put it on my head, since my little brother would be waiting for me to show just the slightest skin and he can grab it and pull me out of bed, he does it like its his job to wake me up in the morning even though I hate mornings.

I groaned as I felt something crawl on top of me, most likely my brother, I move my legs as if I was trying to kick him, and knowing him he's properly watching them now, so I pushed the covers off my head slowly so he didn't see me. When they were off I latched my arms around my little brothers waist and pushed me back so I was laying on top of him. My brother laughed as I rested my chin on his stomach.

I crossed my arms over stopping his movements, I rested my chin down on my own arms and rested there as if I wanted to fall back asleep but I wouldn't after all this. My eyes were closed but I could feel my brother trying to free his arms from underneath me, when his small hands were free I felt him grab my hair gentle and lift it up slowly - I felt him move to sit up then my eyes snapped open when I felt him blowing on my neck, Oh how much I hated that.

"Baihu!" I yelled as he ran off

The moments I got up he ran for it, I sat up one leg hanging off the bed and the other under it and the blankets. I leaned over and grabbed a pair of hair chopsticks, getting most of my hair but some I pulled it up into a bun and put the chopsticks into it. My hair was a mess but it could wait awhile while I got my little brother back. I walked out into a small room that had a small table in the middle and surprise, surprise my little brother next to other grandfather.

I walked over to my cheeky little brother and sat behind him, I pulled him into my lap with a grin on my face since there was no resistance from the brother of mine. He sat up in my lap not caring, properly thinking I'm just going to blow on his neck like he did to me. 'Sorry little brother not this time' I put my finger into my mouth without my brother looking but my grandfather saw and rolled his eyes since he knew what was coming.

When I pulled my finger out of my mouth I put it into my brothers ear, when I did he jolted and moved away and pushed my hand away, I couldn't help but laugh as he used his small hand to try and clean his out. That's what you get for messing with me, I sat up and moved into the table still with the giggles from my brothers reaction, I properly never let this go my poor brother.

My brother sat back down and also moved into the table, keeping a watchful eye on me though. Our grandfather passed us each a ball of rice and chopsticks, so we could have our breakfast before starting any trouble. I ate slowly it was the same with my brother and grandfather, no words were swapped when we ate, no jokes were played until we were finished eating, until then it was silence.

My eyes were closed as I ate, I didn't realise it until it was to late, my hairs chopsticks were falling out and by the time they did my hair was a mess and hanging down my face, my hair was black with white, it was straight but had a slight curl to it. my white bangs were really long and reached down my face and the rest of my black hair hang down my back and shoulders on to the ground. Using my eating chopsticks I moved one piece of hair out of my face only for more to fall down, I groaned and fell back on to my back letting my hair fall over me, I could hear the sound of my brothers laugh he obesely found this funny in some way.

I sat up and placed my bowl of rice now finished on the table and looked to my grandfather, he sighed and nodded. I grinned and went over to my little brother, he was still laughing and like always had his eyes closed. I sneaked around to him, then pulled on his hair tie that held his plait in place; I knew he felt it when he stopped laugh. He turned his head to face me only to finish pulling the hair tie out for me.

His hair was easily shorter then mine, but still fairly long. It reached past the middle of his back, his hair was raven jet black and had a slight wave to it, it hang down his back as like my did, his bangs didn't change and stayed the same until I came up to mess it up. He groaned and looked at me with his golden cat-like eyes they were the same as mine, then again we had a lot of stuff in appearance we had in common, but the only thing was age, the white in my hair and the birth mark on my brother forehead.

I stood up straight and went outside away from our grandfather and the table so we didn't get in trouble if we broke something. My brother came out after me, glint in his eye as he tackled me to the ground, we laughed as we hit the ground. Our grandfather stood at the door watching us with a smile; I sat up along with my brother still laughing, I smirked as I saw the opportunity, to do what my brother never left me do.

His eyes still closed so I gave him a peek on the cheek, his eyes opened and looked at me as I smirked in victory of finally getting a kiss on my little raven brother. Only for him to tackle me again into the dirt, man did he know how to tackle, but then again he always caught me off guard when he did, he sure is sly for a 6 year old. But I was older and smarter, I grabbed around his waist and lifted him up and put him on my shoulder and went back inside, our grandfather just smirked as I placed my baby brother down.

I messed up his hair a bit more and went into our room to get changed, when I came out my brother was gone I looked to my grandfather, who was sitting down at the small table again. I looked around the room and saw nothing of the little sneaky brother that was my blood, the only time I figured out where he was, was when he was sitting on me. My sly little brother had been sitting on one of the beams on the roof and had jumped down onto me, his older sister. sneaky.

I pushed up onto my elbows and looked away from my brother, as he sat on me. I must admit that he weighs nothing, sneaky, weight-less and a trickster that's my brother; as I sat up I heard him fall back. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him laying there on his back, I stood up and went outside waiting for him to follow like always. I sat on a large rock and waited for my brother.

My brother came out not long after me, he was fully dressed and had his hair back into a plait like before. I told my brother to wait near the rock while I went back to the house, I poked my head through the door and looked over towards our grandfather. He was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands, his eyes were closed but once he sensed my presents he opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"grandpa, We're going to the waterfall. Ok?" I spoke to him clearly as he looked to me

"Alright, just look after your brother, Luna" he spoke to me while taking another sip of his drink and looked towards me

"Of cause, grandpa. I wouldn't do anything else" I said that for the last sentence and raised my hand to wave to him and went back outside to my brother.

I turned around to see my brother sitting on the rock that I told him to wait near. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind before letting go and walking into the forest of trees before us. My brother followed behind me looking at the trees that hide the blue sky from us, we'd been down this path ever since we were small so there was nothing new, but each time there was always something to look at in the beautiful forest of trees.

Trees whispered in the wind as the leaves blow with it, flowers in bloom and bright in colour and beauty. Grass lush and green, plants and bushes full of life and colour, animals walking, flying, crawling everywhere that the two looked. My eyes looked off of the birds and plants and concerned on the path, the path may of bin there but it was hardly visible to the eye, so I didn't want my brother and me to get lost before we got to the waterfall.

I stopped once we came up to a pile of rocks blocking the path towards the waterfall. I took the first step and called to my brother to follow behind me, so I knew which was stable and which weren't so I could tell him. My foot slipped and I fell down onto the base of the rock, my brother slid down to me and asked if I was alright, I told him I was fine. I placed my hand on the rock and pulled myself up and started walking again.

I was half way down now, so I looked up to my brother he had taken a different path to me so he was looking around for a way down his way. I put one foot an a rock that was on top of the one that I was standing on and reached my hand to towards him. He looked from the rocks to my hand and reached out to it, he grabbed it softly then gripped it harder when he felt the contact between our skin.

I helped him down to the rock and was standing on then let go of my brothers smaller hand and turned around. It wasn't that much further, but to be on the safe side I was starting to think of heading back I didn't want my brother to get hurt, or that would be the opposite of what grandpa told me. But when I went to say "lets turn back" my brothers eyes stopped me right there as if he knew what I was thinking.

The thing is my brother loves going up to the waterfall nearly as much as I do. I sighed and looked down towards the ground there was only about two or three more layers of rocks left until we hit the ground, So decided to keep go along with my brother. Grabbing his hand I walked down slowly, watching my step as I looked for broken or loose rocks in the pile. Moving along I reached the ground my brother still gripping my hand as I helped him down to the ground level.

I looked further up the hill it wasn't far but I didn't know if there was anymore road blocks and if there was I didn't know if I wanted to go over or just head back down to grandpa. Sighed and walked up, my brother behind me watching my steps as I walked; I looked around the corner nothing but a normal path. So I grabbed my brothers hand and pulled him along up towards the waterfall.

We reach the top of the hill and looked at the area. The waterfall was beautiful, it was a clear blue and fell into a small river with pond it had plants and trees all around it, with flowers and a dirt path leading to it; I let go of my brothers hand and walked up to the water, I took of my black flats then put my feet into the water. It was cold but felt nice on my sore feet, I watched the water and saw fish starting to swim around my feet.

I giggled and looked over to my brother; he had also pulled his shoes off and had his feet in the water like I did, watching the water with his open eyes. I grabbed the ends of my white shirt and pulled it over my head and throw it over to by shoes. Underneath my shirt I had a singlet on so only my arms and chest showed; I pulled my singlet down to make it fit my shape again, since it had been pulled up when I pulled my shirt over my head.

I stepped out of the water for a few seconds and pulled my black sweat pants off my legs, and also throw them into the pile of clothes. I stepped back into the water, a slight breeze went through me and blow my clothes and black hair. I leaned down into the water so my knees were in the water; I put my hands into the water and made patterns in it only for them to disappear into nothing but ripples in the water.

I let out a laugh as I sat in the water, enjoying the cold feeling that it brought me. I stood up and walked over to the waterfall; it was small but big enough to stand underneath of. I put my hand into the raining water, and lifted it up towards the top of the waterfall, it felt so nice over my skin, so I put my head underneath as well, water rain down my back and chest, and through my hair. It was nice to be covered in water after a long walk in the heat.

I stepped under the water and looked at the wall on the other side of the water, it was cover with water and moss. I was so caught up that when my ears heard something fall it scared me. I turned around with the water still falling on my back, and looked around for what had fallen. I found my brother in the water, with his foot stuck in between a pair of rocks, I went of to my brother and leaned down to him.

I moved one of the rocks out of the way so he could get his leg free from them. When he tried to stand up he fell down again, when I saw him fall I was at his side in a hurry; I grabbed my brothers hand and lifted him up and walked him over to a few larger rocks (well he hopped). He sat down and I pushed his leg pants up a little way, and looked at his leg. It was swollen badly and it didn't look like he would be able to walk for the time being.

I sighed and went and grabbed my shirt and pants, I put them own before tearing off a piece, off my shirt. I soaked it into the water and went back to my brother and tied it around his ankle, before helping him down and telling him to hold on to the rock. I lean down but with my back facing my brother, I jester with my hands for him to climb onto my back with my fingers, I turn my head and look over my shoulder to see him standing there.

"Baihu!, come on!" I tell him

"Bu-" I cut him off

"No Buts, now hop on now. Little brother"

He grabs my shoulder and moves onto my back swiftly, I grab his legs but I'm careful of his injured leg in case of injuring it if I grabbed it. I held his legs in my hands and stood up and got my balance, I leaned forward so I didn't fall over with the added weight (not saying that my brother weighs a lot, he really light actually). I got into a more comfortable position with my brother still on my back then I started to walk, I heard down towards the exit of the little valley to head down to the ground level.

picking my feet up I continued to walk going the same way as before, over the rocks that blocked the path and through the forest, most the way me and my brother talked to each other having a laugh a few times before changing the subject once more, I really enjoyed being around my brother, and that's my I love him so much. Because there is no one else like him, and no matter what I'll always be there for my young sibling. Baihu

* * *

**So how was that, good bad. It's my second or third one-shot so cut me some slack, but my original plan was to finish this the same time I finished we are family but that didn't happen I just wanted to put this up for people so they know I'm still alive and I'm working on my stories as much as I can, butwith school back and lots of homework I don't know how much time I'll have to write.**

**but please review or comment thankx**

**Bye-Bye **


End file.
